New Side
by animechick725
Summary: a One shot based off my OC from 'To Love a Rose'. Set after the events of Fiery Love. Allie wakes up and turns over and she sees a new side of Kurama. Kurama X OC lemon one shot


New Side

(Set Post series after the events of 'To love a Rose' and 'Fiery Love' But don't worry this doesn't give anything for Fiery Love away)

I woke up and the sun was brightly beaming down in the window of Kuramas room. He had moved into his own apartment and I had decided to stay over last night. We were both so tired that we just fell asleep last night. I sat up and he pulled me back down to the bed via his arm that was around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck and I felt a warm blush come to my cheeks as I bit my lip.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." He whispered into my ear as he nibbled on my ear lobe. His voice was much deeper than usual but I just assumed that was because it was still early in the morning. He held me tighter against his chest. I wore a tank top and shorts to bed and I quickly felt that he wasn't wearing the clothes he wore to bed and the blush came back to my cheeks. We hadn't been intimate in awhile but I didn't expect this. He started kissing the back of my neck and my mate mark and I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning but it didn't exactly work.

" I wanna hear you." I really loved it when his voice was this deep like this. It only ever was in the morning or when we were intimate or when he was in his Youko form. I turned around to face him and I was surprised to what I found. I found him to be naked like I thought he was and his hand was moving very fast at his pelvis and there was a deep lust in his golden eyes.

Yes you read that right. Golden eyes.

Kurama was not the red head that I fell in love with. He was the other Kurama with the long silver hair and golden eyes and fuzzy fox ears that I was just as equally in love with. He was Youko Kurama. I was so flabbergasted I didn't know what to do or say. He was rarely ever in his Youko form. He came up and sat up and stared at me.

I've never had sex with him in his Youko form before.

And before you ask yes, it's longer. Kurama was already well above average in length and he was incredibly thick. He wasn't as thick right now but what he lost in thickness he gained in length. I opened my mouth to say something and he quickly covered my mouth with his. This was not like any of our normal kisses. This was rough and he was nibbling at my lip and his hands worked quickly with getting my clothes off while he kissed me. He was so much bigger than me now. Normally he's only about 5'11 but in his Youko form he was easily 7 ft tall. He ripped my underwear off of me.

"Kurama that was my fav-oh!" I couldn't get mad at him like I wanted as he hand went quickly between my legs and he inserted two fingers into me. I bit my lip again and I was moaning through my teeth this was also much rougher but it felt so good. It was much favorite too which sucked.

"Doesn't sound like you are that mad at it now?" He was teasing me and I knew that and this just felt so good so I couldn't fight him back on it. He used his thumb to rub my clit and I threw my head back in pleasure. How was he so good at this? He came up to kiss me and he kept the same pace with his fingers.

"Kurama..I-"

He came up to my ear and he kissed my mate mark and I had lost my train of thought.

"Call me Youko." He whispered into my ear. Before I could say anything he bit down on my mate mark and sent me over the edge into orgasm. He watched me ride out the last few waves of my orgasm before he grabbed my hand and he pulled me off the bed. He was much taller than me.

"Get on your knees" he said in a very demanding tone and I did just that and his hand went to the back of my head and he pushed me forward and I took him in my mouth. I didn't have to open my mouth as wide since he wasn't as thick as he normally was but he was a lot longer and I couldn't even fit half of him in my mouth. Well atleast I thought it was half I could really tell right now. His hand gripped my ponytail and he held on to it tightly. He was moaning very lowly it was almost like he wasn't at all. I used my hand to stroke what I couldn't reach and I was finally able to really hear him moan this time. I felt him pulse and I picked up my pace. He quickly pulled me up to stand on my feet. He was really rough today and I was so embarrassed that I was loving it. He picked me up in his arms and he slowly slid me down on to him. His hands held on to my ass tightly as he brought me up and down on his shaft.

I'm not going to lie it hurt. He was much longer so I had to really bite my lip to keep from crying in pain. My arms went around his neck and soon it finally felt pleasureable. I could help but scratch his back. The pleasure was just so good.

"Oh fuck Youko." He purred into my ear as he bit down on my mate mark again and I screamed loudly in pleasure.

"I love it when you say my name." He went even faster and I felt like I was close again. I think he was too since his moans became louder. I screamed loudly as I orgasmed and I felt him release his warm seed into me. I was breathing very heavily and he laid me down on the bed and when I looked back at him I watched as his fox ears disappeared and the silver hair turned back into red and those golden eyes turned green. He came down and softly kissed me and he softly kissed every spot that he bit as an apology. He pulled away from me and he smiled softly at me and I sat up and kissed him. I loved that soft smile of his.

"I love you Allie." He whispered to me and I smiled back at him.

"I love you too Kurama." He kissed me again and we stayed in bed just a little while longer.

* * *

AnimechicK: so manly I wrote this because I wanted to write some Kurama and Allie stuff since I can't really do that in 'Fiery Love' anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! Anyway until next time!


End file.
